<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Little Devil by faith_in_cola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220238">His Little Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_in_cola/pseuds/faith_in_cola'>faith_in_cola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo takes over, New York City, Rey puts on a show, Romance, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), daddy smut, mature - Freeform, reylo smut, rough love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_in_cola/pseuds/faith_in_cola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love was different.<br/>He was ruthless, she was wild.<br/>He was the king, and she was his queen,<br/>Their love for each other let them rule</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Little Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AUTHORS NOTE</p><p>Hi guys, </p><p> </p><p>So this is my first book.</p><p> </p><p>My friend had a dream similar to this and when he told me, I had to convert it into a book. It felt too good to not share it with anyone. A few details changed along with locations and stuff.</p><p>Excuse my slight obsession for New York City. It is bae &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Please don't judge me. This is the first time I have written something which I planned to publish. </p><p> </p><p>Leave your comments and let me know if you would love more of these stories. </p><p> </p><p>Share the story as much as you can with readers you know who would love this story. </p><p> </p><p>Thanks guys. </p><p> </p><p>Love to Everyone</p><p>-F</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>************************************************</p><p> </p><p>He stood at the window, staring at the view in front of him. The financial district was his home, since birth. Since a child, he ran down the halls leading to the same office he was currently standing in. And now he had taken over the company he was promised as a kid. Skywalker Inc was one of the most successful acquisition companies in NYC. After the takeover of Solo Inc, business was booming. Kylo Ren was one of the most successful CEOs of his generation. He took over the throne at an age of 25, due to his father's untimely death. Young at heart, he managed to shock everyone in the financial world with his skill. He had an aura which showed dominance, a simple look would do the trick. He made the most experienced workers shiver, and had fired anyone who ever spoke back, or declined the work he was assigned.</p><p>He looked down at his pocket when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and stared at the screen and smirked. It was a message from his wife. The only woman he had his eyes for, Rey Kenobi-Ren. An engineer and a socialist, they were attached at the hip from a young age. They attended the same school, the very same college and then parted ways. While he sat down and studied business, she continued with her research and was on her way to become a PhD. But they always stayed in touch. They had a few flings, drifted apart as lovers, but their bond was strong, and almost unbreakable. When they got married a few years ago, and the world knew that he was off the shelf, it crushed the hearts of millions of girls around the world.</p><p>He opened the chat and read the message.</p><p>"Come home soon, I have a surprise for you. xx Rey”</p><p>He smirked and thought of the previous night, the way he pounded into his wife's sweet pussy as she moaned his name out for the building to hear. While silence was respected in the building which he owned and the penthouse on the top floor, facing Central Park, he did not care how loud his wife was. It just urged him on even further. She yelled, the pleasure and pain overtaking her senses as she collapsed on the bed, but he continued to drive into her.</p><p>His thought process was interrupted by his assistant, Ms Jacosta. A sweet lady, she catered to his needs in the office. She was faithful to him ever since he took over the company, and never faltered in any way.</p><p>"Sir, Mrs. Ren just called me up and asked me to cancel all your meetings for today. I came in to ask you whether I should."</p><p>He smirked and simply nodded. Ms. Jacosta knew what was happening. She had been accustomed to this. She just smiled and walked out. Kylo walked to his desk, and put on the jacket of his Armani suit and walked out from the office. He had a raging boner, thinking about each and every possibility of this mid-day fuck. He did not bother covering it, he did not care what anyone would think. His wife was the cause of it, and only she knew how to fix it. Clicking the unlock button to his Ferrari, he got in and started the car. It roared to life in the basement and he drove it out in speed. He wanted to reach home as soon as possible. He did not know that he was in for the time of his life.</p><p>He reached home in approximately 25 minutes due to traffic. This annoyed him, every second he wasted sitting in traffic was a waste of time and money. He waited for the elevator and kept the thoughts fresh in his mind. What he would do to her, and how he would take her, in every which way that was possible. He reached the apartment and knocked. He waited patiently for a few minutes, but no one answered. He finally took his set of keys and opened the door. The apartment was almost in darkness. The curtains were drawn, and there was no chance of any sunlight penetrating. There was soft music playing in the background, he looked at the dining table. There she was, sitting in the latest collection from Victoria's Secret. She had them custom made just to please him, but she knew it wouldn't last for more than a minute if he touched her.</p><p>The chandelier above the table was the only light in the room, and it did her justice. The fiery red bralette and thong fit her perfectly. It accentuated every curve she had. Her brunette hair fell over her shoulders and slightly covered her breasts. She had a dark look on her face, an evil smirk which was more visible with the bright red lipstick, which made her lips look more plump and juicy. She stood up in her heels, red like the color of her lips. Her legs looked so perfect and all he could think of was those legs wrapped around him as he drilled into her. He could clearly see the marks on her body which he left on her last night, the most visible one right between her breasts, purple and dark.</p><p>She pointed a finger at him and asked him to come closer.</p><p>"Don't worry darling, I won't bite."</p><p>He did not say a word, he just enjoyed looking at his wife's body. She was beautiful and sexy, he could wrap his hands around her waist and just be with her the entire day. He stood right in front of her, her petite frame almost covered by his bulky body. She placed her hand on his chest and felt his body. Every muscle and his abs. She proceeded to slowly undo the buttons of his suit. She then walked behind him, dragging her hands across his shoulder and asked him to remove his jacket. He did, without the slightest hesitation and was about to turn and face her when she stopped him. She felt his back, muscular and perfect, just like him. She was tempted to give in and just ask him to fuck her, but she had to maintain control, tonight was about her man, not her.</p><p>She then walked in front of him and with the softest voice said</p><p>"Sit down babe, I have something for you."</p><p>"As you wish, sweetheart."</p><p>He smirked and sat down, taking in the view. He loved when she told him to do something. He smirked thinking how she would try to take control in the beginning, but would eventually lose it as his dominant side came out.</p><p>"You look beautiful, sweetheart."</p><p>She turned a shade of red at the compliment. She was shaky, but she knew that control was essential for her plan to work. She looked at her husband and stood in front of him. She spread her legs and straddled him. She brought her lips close to his, and parted them. He leaned forward to kiss her, but she pushed him back. She reached for his tie and loosened it. She undid the knot and wrapped it around her husband's neck and pulled him closer. He found her neck and left a few pecks on it. He loved the wild side of her, and that side was making an appearance today.</p><p>She wrapped the tie around his head and made sure to cover his eyes. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear,</p><p>"I am in control today Mr. Ren, sit back and enjoy."</p><p>He simply smirked and nodded. She then delicately reached for the buttons on his crisp white shirt. She slowly managed to undo them. At the same time she kissed the side of his jaw. Small pecks which slowly led to his neck. When the first few buttons were undone, she placed her hands on his chest. She felt his nipples harden at her touch and she smiled. She knew he loved it when she played with it. She slowly touched and pulled them. His breathing was slowly getting labored and there was an almost growl which she heard. She continued to play with them while kissing his neck. She could clearly feel his cock rubbing against her pussy through the thin material.</p><p>She kissed the sweet spot just below his ear, and he groaned, grabbing her waist in a tight grip. He wanted to see her, look at her eyes and feel those lips wrapped around his cock while he fucked her mouth. But he would have to wait a little more. Rey undid the remaining buttons and licked her lips in satisfaction. Her husband was a Greek God, and was just hers. She slowly dragged her nails down his chest, and felt his abs. She reached his happy trail and played with hair down there. She then kissed him. He licked her lips, asking for permission, and she gladly gave him permission. Their tongues were fighting for dominance and he won it. He removed the blindfold, grabbed her waist and lifted her up. He walked to corner of the dining table, and placed her on the table. But as he released her, she jumped off the table and tried to push him against the wall.</p><p>He moved a few steps behind and that was enough for her to walk away. She walked away into the kitchen swaying her hips and he just stared at her and admired her beauty. Her plump ass bounced as she walked away. He wanted to spank her, punish her for teasing him so much but he would wait. He knew he would get a chance later.</p><p>He watched her enter the kitchen, he waited a few minutes before he followed her. When he entered the kitchen he saw her standing next to the kitchen island, her back facing him. He walked closer to her and grabbed her waist, his hard on right against her ass. He slowly moved his hips almost teasing her and grinding his cock against her ass. She moaned slightly, calling his name. He smirked and continued to feel her body with his hands. He felt every curve, and almost grabbed her breasts when she turned around. That's when he saw the lust in her eyes. She looked at him innocently, her eyes screaming "fuck me please" and that was what he had in mind.</p><p>She grabbed a strawberry from the bowl lying on the island, put it to her mouth and looked up at him. He bent down and kissed her, taking a bite of the juicy strawberry and letting the juice spill into their mouths. They fought for dominance. Rey knew she had to win, she wanted her husband to enjoy her. She reached for his pants and unbuckled the belt. She felt him through his pants, and gripped him hard. He sucked in his breath, and that's when she found an opportunity to take control. She sucked on his tongue and bit his lip hard, drawing blood. He hissed in pain and bent down and kissed her neck. He sucked and marked her. He was a possessive bastard, he wanted the world to know who she was, who she belonged to. He pulled the strap of her bralette down to her arms and kissed her shoulder. He left a trail of marks from her shoulder all the way up to her neck, to the weak spot. She moaned loudly and reached for his hair, pulling it harshly. It did nothing but tempt him. He bit down harder and she screamed.</p><p>He grabbed her waist and lifted her and placed her on the kitchen island. She was up to his eye level now. He bent down and kissed the valley between her breasts. His hand proceeded to rub her breast, his fingers brushing against the nipple that was protruding. He pinched it, and tugged on it while she kept releasing moans. In a minute he had grabbed the bralette and ripped it apart. Her breasts were perfect. He took one in his mouth and kept sucking on it, while his hand played with the other breast. He sucked on it like a baby would, slightly biting her nipple giving her the right amount of pain and pleasure. He slowly dragged his fingers against her stomach, moving southwards. He grabbed the thong and ripped it from her. He did not care how expensive it was. He would buy a hundred more if this is the way she treated him, like a king. He slipped his fingers between her lower lips and rubbed her clit. She let out a gasp. She was soaking wet and that urged her husband to increase the speed.</p><p>He inserted one finger into her pussy and she let out a deep and almost feral moan. He brought his lips close to her ear and told her what he would do to her.</p><p>"I'm gonna rip this pussy to shreds baby girl."</p><p>"You are going to scream my name out, let the world know how good daddy fucks you."</p><p>"Look at this pussy, soaking wet just for me. Can't wait to lick all your juices."</p><p>She continued to moan and shut her eyes in pleasure. She had a daddy kink, and that was one thing he loved about her. It was the key to her wild side and he had just unlocked it which gave him complete control in bed.</p><p>He inserted another finger into her and curled it upwards, hitting her spot. She convulsed around him and squirted on his fingers. He looked at her, her beautiful body writhing in pleasure. He brought his fingers to her lips. She opened her mouth and sucked his fingers off, tasting her own juices. His cock hurt, the pants restricting it. He wanted her now, her pussy around his cock, gripping it while he pounded into her.</p><p>He lifted her like a bride and walked out of the kitchen. He walked up the stairs to their bedroom. When he reached the bedroom, he walked till the bed and threw her on the bed. He removed his pants and his boxers and his cock stood out, free from restraints. Rey sat up on the bed, spreading her legs and showing her pussy to her husband. He licked his lips and got in between her legs. In one swift motion, he thrust into her, his cock sliding into her pussy with ease. She arched her back and screamed.</p><p>"Daddy, fuck!!!"</p><p>"You like how Daddy pounds into you baby girl, do you?"</p><p>"Yes Daddy, fuck me harder, please," she begged.</p><p>And he did as she begged. He pulled out, flipped her onto her stomach and pushed in. In this position, his cock went deeper and she screamed. He grabbed her hair and pulled on it, forcing her to arch her back. He spanked her ass and she knew what to do</p><p>"ONE!"</p><p>He spanked her again and she had to count each one. He spanked her a good twenty times and she screamed</p><p>"TWENTY! Daddy!!!!"</p><p>And released all over his cock. He was far away from coming. He pulled out and moved further down the bed. He bent down and licked her pussy. She almost collapsed on the bed, but he held her ass up and continued to lick her. One bold stripe from her clit till her asshole. Her legs began to shake, she was already way too sensitive. He them rimmed her asshole. She jumped as he kept hitting his tongue against it. He wanted to finger her ass, make her cum once more. He inserted three fingers in one go. The effects from last night had not worn off apparently.. It fit in, but she was tight. She moaned out his name ever so softly, her breath labored, her vision almost hazy. It was getting too much for her and she wouldn't last another round. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out with speed. He twisted his fingers, stretching her out even further. His massive cock was throbbing, waiting for some action once again. In a sudden moment, he pulled out, positioned himself behind her, and rammed into her. She arched her back screaming,</p><p>"Ohhhhh FUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKK!!!"</p><p>He started talking dirty as he knew it would increase the pleasure. He always had a way with words, he knew what to say in bed and what would turn a lady on.</p><p>"Daddy is going to destroy this ass, no man would ever fuck you after this. You will belong to me, and nobody else will even touch or look at you."</p><p>"Say you are mine baby girl, say it."</p><p>She could not speak or respond. She was in a haze, floating. She could feel his hard thrusts, almost painful, but there was nothing besides pleasure. Every part of her body tingled with pleasure. She was going to cum again. Kylo waited for her reply, when he did not hear anything, he spanked her.</p><p>"Did you hear what daddy said, say you are mine," he roared.</p><p>He was near, and he wanted her to cum with her. He bent forward and kissed her back, while reaching around her waist and rubbed her clit.</p><p>"Say it baby girl, and you can cum."</p><p>She needed that final push, and when she screamed and begged, "Daddy! I am yours. Please let me cum. Please!" he pinched her clit and they both came in an instant. She squirted all over the bed, the sheets covered in her cum. He filled her ass up while he continued to ride out their orgasm. When he was done, he thrust a few times in her ass and pulled out. He let go of her waist and she collapsed on the bed, shaking and moaning ever so softly. He collapsed next to her and pulled her close. She laid her head on his chest, breathing heavily. He smirked and looked down at her figure. She was perfect. Just the right woman. His woman. She looked up at him with innocent eyes, she wanted a tight hug. That was her deal. She loved to cuddle with her husband. He held her tight and looked at her close her eyes and smile. He turned his head to look at the watch on the nightstand. The dial indicated that it was just 8pm.</p><p>He smirked in satisfaction, he knew they had a long and pleasure filled night ahead of them. For now he would let her rest, his angel. He knew that when she would wake up, she would end up being his little Devil.</p><p> </p><p>-F</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>